


Reo Get Scared

by slythiewrites



Series: Weird Things Lovers Do [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Taekwoon is spending a relaxing day in his room when suddenly....Part of the 30 Day FF ChallengeDay 1 -- Shameless Fluff





	Reo Get Scared

         Taekwoon sat alone on his bed in his room. The house was silent, apart from the soft music playing from Taekwoon's phone. A pair of glasses perched on the edge of his nose, he didn't actually need them but he liked the aesthetic of reading with them on anyway. While he sat alone in his room, he heard a key turn the deadbolt in the living room. Checking the clock, he tried to remember who had an empty slot in their schedule around his time slot. Keys hit the counter and the footsteps that trailed down the hallway moved quickly towards him. Taekwoon looked up in curiosity and alarm: who was running through the house like this?

         The person was a blur, though Taekwoon could clearly make out Wonshik's ridiculous grin and he sprinted towards him. He tried to duck as Wonshik pounced at him, but was too slow. Wonshik grabbed his shoulders and brought him down on the bed before wrapping him tightly in his arms. Taekwoon huffed, trying to free himself so he could grab the frames stuck between his body and Wonshik's arms.

" Wonshik, you are going to break my glasses." Taekwoon looked at him pointedly.

" You're fashionable glasses, you mean." He responded, plucking the frames from between them. Wonshik then placed them on the nightstand behind his back, and turned towards Taekwoon again.

" Why did you come into the room like that? I was a little scared of that."

          Wonshik smiled at his elder, running his hand through soft strands of dark brown hair. His eyes scanned over high cheek bones, slightly flushed from the adrenaline. He wondered if Taekwoon had noticed his heart was beating quickly, like Wonshik had noticed Taekwoon's.

" I wanted to surprise you." Wonshik responded, placing a gentle kiss on the other's nose.

" Honey, I'm home, would have been just as surprising, and less stressful." Wonshik kissed Taekwoon's nose again before squeezing his body. " Yaah! You're so annoying!" Taekwoon whined, though the smile on his face grew wider.

           Wonshik let go and gave a his hyung a wicked grin. The two stared at each other for just a moment, each grinning like a child does. Taekwoon was the first to look away as redness crept up his cheeks. He ducked his head and rested there on Wonshik's chest. Sometimes Taekwoon would pull Wonshik into his arms and hold them to rest, but today was not one of those days. The younger reached around and linked his fingers with his hyung. The two lay there in a comforting silence, and it wasn't long until they both dozed off and fell asleep.


End file.
